


Never Letting Go

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is..., Young Veins
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Ex Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe goes on tour with Pete to save him from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

Gabe thinks it's William's fault. He's not entirely sure why, but William makes a pretty scapegoat. Well, William makes a pretty _everything_. Which, maybe that's the reason it's his fault? But that implies that the rest of them aren't pretty, and Gabe knows for a certainty that's just not true.

It's possible it's fanfiction's fault. Those love stories get into the minds of his fans, and Gabe tries to understand his fans as best he can. For the longest while after he saw the girl in the Treckett shirt, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew William and Travie had never actually _had_ sex, but they'd look fuckin' fine doing it. The mental image was distracting, enough so that finally he'd just asked William if he'd consider seducing Travis and letting him watch. William had laughed in his face, but about a week later had send Gabe a webcam video of him and the skinny one from Panic having sex.

He doesn’t think he’s had sex with William either. He’s had a lot of drunken nights, and sometimes shit goes down that you can only infer by hickeys and the snickers of other friends. But he’s pretty sure he would remember a full out fuck. It’s not like he keeps a fucking scrapbook of people he’s had sex with, but an orgasm isn’t generally something you forget. He wouldn’t turn him down though, or his boy-toy either.

Pete had had a shitty time for a while there, with everyone bailing. But Gabe’d had his back, trying to convince him the time to do his own thing was a opportunity, and a good thing, and shave your fuckin’ beard already. And the Black Cards had formed, and now they're fucking touring. Gabe's got nothing better to do, so he plans on being a groupie. He follows Pete from country to country. He likes the sound. Even if he didn’t, Pete’s still Pete.

Sometimes William and his boyfriend show up. Gabe's not sure how that works, they're not famous enough to have the cash to drop on multiple flights. Not that there's anything wrong with their sound, they deserve to be famous, but the crowd is a fickle bitch, and Gabe's just happy he's where he's at. Maybe they're doing a cross Europe road trip? He doesn't really ask, he's got bigger things on his mind. Primarily, keeping Pete from spiralling out of control.

Pete likes his band, but it's a different kind of like than he had with Fall Out Boy. Bebe is his singer, not his soulmate. Fall Out Boy was his life, and now it's gone. If Gabe maybe hates Patrick with the fires of a thousand suns now, fuck how well he produced their cd, he's good at hiding it. But it's not like he can drag Andy and Joe off their new tour and staple them to Pete's body. So every time he starts to frown, stabbed in the gut by that whore Nostalgia, Gabe fucks the depression out of him.

Which works fine, until they hit their Paris date on Halloween night, and Mikey fuckin' Way is backstage. Mikey Way is a huge drama from Pete's past, something Gabe doubts Pete will ever get over. He finds a paparazzi smile sliding over his face, because he's got to be pleasant, Pete will want him to be nice. But this is going to cause so much fucking _shit_ , Pete's going to be wide awake for days, eyes getting more bloodshot by the minute.

Except, maybe Mikey isn't over it either. It takes Gabe a bit of time to clue in, but there are touches that last a bit too long, looks that aren't hidden by poseur plastic glasses. When he's sure Mikey still _wants_ , Gabe grabs Pete by the shoulder mid conversation. He turns Pete to him, and kisses him. Pete struggles for a second, then falls into it. He always tastes like cinnamon gum, even when he hasn’t chewed any in hours.

When Gabe pulls away, lips wet from Pete’s, he does his best to eye-challenge Mikey. Put up or shut up, except neither really work. Maybe it's more kiss him, or get the fuck over it already.

Mikey chooses the former, because he's a smart boy, really. Gabe takes that opportunity to strip down. If he’s got any say in it, this is going to go a lot further than kissing. Five years must leave its mark, because they don’t stop, just cling to each other and lick and bite. By the time they part, lips swollen, Gabe's just watching them, slowly jerking himself.

He's got his tongue in Mikey's ass when William and Ryan walk in. Gabe chuckles into Mikey's skin as he hears Pete start stammering excuses, because what words can talk this away? He slipped and fell, tongue landing inside Mikey as Mikey also lost his balance and happened to land mouth first into Pete’s groin?

It's not like it matters anyway. Bilvy ain’t the type to fuck and tell. Not when it's a matter of public face. William controls everything in his life, something that Pete should already know. It’s obvious he’s about to be reacquainted with the fact, Gabe can hear the thud of William pushing Pete to his knees. He’s not entirely sure what Ryan’s doing, he can’t see much beyond Mikey’s ass. But it’s gotta be good, from the way Pete is groaning.

If asked, Gabe will say it's William's fault. But they won't be asked, because nobody would ever think it was a possibility. ‘Who’s to blame for your last orgy’ isn’t something interviewers really put on the docket of questions.


End file.
